Life is like a Play in Prose
by Deception613
Summary: A theater production, the life, the love, the drama. Become the audience as you watch a play that is so real, that every word draws you in further. Drama Pairing. Rated M for mature.
1. A word from the Actors

**XXX**

**Dedicated to The Dreamers of Dreams**

**For without your writings, I would not have the idea to write this**

**XXX**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned copy righted material. I do not gain any monetary value from any of this fan fiction.

I am the mysterious writer, the unpublished workman, and the unidentified reviewer. For more information, please visit my profile for latest news as well as story updates, interviews and more.

Authors note: This story takes place in an Alternate Universe, or AU. It is going to be rated M for mature audiences. Contains strong sexual conduct, mentioning of drugs, and vulgar language. Not advisable for young children.

This may or may not be the only Authors note through out this fic.

Read, Review, Flame or suggest for better if you would like. Any Ideas or background I didn't include, Send a message or merely review and let me know what you think. I am starting a schedule though; I will post every chapter on a Friday. I will look at Reviews till the next Wednesday so if you wished to have your ideas Incorporated, then please do so.

Since I do not want this story to be deleted by the infamous www (dot) Fanfiction (dot) net, and in honor of Lalaith Weasley from The dreamers of Dreams writer troupe. I have decided to start with a skit. So please sit back and enjoy the show as our actors prepare for tonights show with a practice run that has nothing to do with the story line at all.

**XXX**

Clearing his throat, Naruto lets out a belch. To bad for him Sasuke was walking right past and in enough distance to smell the shrimp and onion ramen breath.

"Watch it," Sasuke grumbled as he ambled over to the center stage to look out into the audience. Turning his head back towards the pinkette and the blonde who are staring right at his ass. With a growl he forces them to snap to attention. "We have a few audience people. Should we start practicing?"

"Shouldn't there be a script for us to practice from?" Naruto questioned loudly, obviously not talking to anyone in particular nor hearing Sasuke's question. "Did you know the only reason the green room is not green is that the color green distracts people from their train of thought?"

In the corner of the left stage, The three elder cast members, or the "Sand trio" as the theatre troupe called themselves, obviously a agitated red-head was loosing his cool though whether it be from the twit blonde boy who was excitingly jumping about, or it was from the green jumpsuit, bowl cut boy standing far off staring at the few girls there.

Hinata, shy and delicate stared at the boy of her dreams; Naruto, from the shadows of one of the curtains. Her cousin scoffing at her from behind was becoming very annoyed at her constant shyness over the boy. Of course he, himself was trying to hold back a laugh as no one had answered Naruto's questions.

"Naruto, you are so troublesome, we already got into this. You will only give people headaches if you keep asking out about scripts and what language we speak in. Its bad enough that you gave me a headache and I'm the smartest in here," This remark earned one pineapple shaped headed boy Shikamaru, glares from not only Sasuke, but Neji as well. Even glares from the fan girls came.

"Shikamaru, Shut up"

"Yeah Shikamaru," Of course 'billboard brow' and 'Ino-pig had something to say.

"Guys, we are out of donuts already," Naturally Chouji had scoped out the donuts the moment they had arrived, and of course Ino had to make a remark about it all. Causing Chouji to eat more to drown out the insult.

"Has anyone seen kiba? I swear he was here a moment ago." TenTen looked around from left to right till she noticed that he was off in the crowd talking to some girls. Most likely flirting like always. Scoffing at him, she turns to go find Shino to talk to instead.

A figure walks out shrouded in a trench coat and an old forties style brim hat that covers his eyes and partially his face; the only part visible is his obvious chin hair. "Places everyone. The show is about to start, Naruto, go brush your damn teeth and Sasuke stop acting like a bastard. Kiba get your ass up here. Kakashi stop reading shouta yoai, Shikamaru stop being so damn lazy. Fan girls stop obsessing over Sasuke you have work to do! Places!"

**XXX**

Authors note: There we go, this was done to get the juices flowing. I hope you liked it, I know it was not much of a skit but It helps to show you all who will be playing. I left out some people because I have yet to decide which roles to play which. I do know that I am going to keep to the Idea of Lalaith Weasley without copying her work. I want to be original. But I LOVE her Ideas. She got out exactly what I have been working on for a while now, at least the ideas anyways. So farewell my Audience, alert, read, review. I am looking for a beta if any are interested as well.

Please do not report.


	2. Never trust your eyes

For loan oft loses both itself and friend,

and borrowing dulls the edge of husbandry,"

"Hamlet" - (Act I, Scene III)

xxx

Prologue: Never can you trust your eyes

xxx

The raving pounding beat of electronic with a slight industrial undertone beat through out her head in the most violent and storm-like way imaginable. The flashing strobe lights, comprising of greens, reds, and blues mixing with the constant smoke from cigarettes, cigars and the plain ol' fog machines brought dizziness to her. Wave after wave of cramps beat across her very abdomen, like waves crashing upon the craggy underside of a cliff. Whatever he had given her, it was coming back as if to haunt her every choice. She pushed and shoved through the constant crowd of men, dancing women, filthy hands grabbing at her as she walked past earning glares, she was to sick to care. Rushing back to the very bathroom in a desperate attempt. She was so close, yet so far, she couldn't imagine being able to make it as a rush of burning, searing bile and water rushed up her throat, threatening to spew out where she stood had she not forced a hand over the mouth. The taste still fresh in her mouth as she ignored sympathetic yet obviously uncaring voices ask her as she doubled over in reflex.

The tormenting pain zipped through her mind like a weed-hacker. Like cutting and dulling her sense of vision as she tried as hard as she could to make out shapes. "Damn it to hell, it hurts so much," She thought over and over as if somehow that alone would stop the pain. "Where the fuck is he... I ask him to do one simple thing for me and he ups and leaves, disappears while I risk myself for his addiction... and mine.."

A thought raced through her mind as she saw the back door through the crowd that blocked the bathrooms down the painstakingly hallway. "Did he leave? He went out the back didn't he? Did he tell me and I wasn't paying attention? I bet he's just out there for a breath."

Making her way through the crowd, she staggered over to the wall and closed her eyes momentarily. Trying to take a deep breath, it came out as a sob when all of a sudden she felt someone or something brush up on her. It wasn't until she felt something grope her breast did she open her eyes to be staring into the eyes of an older man, the liquor on his breathe as his other hand slipped up to pin her own.

"Hello sweet cheeks, you been avoiding me you tramp. Now daddy wants his prize so I suggest you hold still and do not make a sound or I will make sure its the last you make." The sluggish man started kissing up her neck, which only made the girl stand straight in a paralyzed fear. The vomit in her mouth slipping back down into her stomach as this man before her slipped his hand from her bossom to under her white skirt. Intent on his prize he did not need to look. Even in a drunken stupor the old man knew what he was after and it was not without hesitation that he start forcing his fingers into her sweet secret spot. The cotton white underwear moving up as well only caused her discomfort, although he did not care much either way.

He started biting down now that he was using his full body wait, which was slight muscular like a construction worker but a bit pudgy like an office manager, to pin her hard to the very wall. All that flew through her mind was thoughts at how she should not have gotten mixed up into this sort of ordeal, how she wanted to go home and it was not until she felt his member pushing at her secret spot did she come to comprehend that her underwear were at her knees. With one final thrust the man was entering into her and through her innocent wall. Claiming it as his prize, as his teeth bore marks into her skin. It was not long after as she was unable to move did the man finally release, his seed flowing into her, mixing with the virgin blood.

"I want to go home..." She could not stop the tears and guilt creep through her as the drunken man made his way from her and off into the dance floor. Using the wall she was leaning against to help her around the crowd and help her to the back door, moving slowly, not only in pain with her virgin blood and the old mans seed rushing down her leg but because her underwear were down to her knees, over the black stockings. The lights began to make her eyes water and in that instant did she remember her purse was somewhere among the animosity in the crowd. Deciding against going back, she stumbled to the back door marked exit.

Throwing herself out side, she was blasted with a gush of extremely cold air. It was like a mountain fresh spring burst of air, only laden with the smell of rotting garbage and exhaust. The smell was so rank without the reflex to stop it, the earlier substance of water and bile rose quickly and over took her as it splashed down her low cut black shirt, hanging loosely on her stick figure body. All over her white skirt where the front was already stained with blood from behind. Down into her lap and onto her black pumps.

The only good thing was the air was so much better than that of which was in the club, smelling highly of weed, cigar, booze, sex and all together sweat from the participants in the dance. She had been there for god knows how long, for when she looked at her left wrist, the wrist her 12K gold watch was usually sitting on, only did she remember she had pawned it off with the rest of her jewelry her great grandmother had left her in her will. No time to think about that though, she crumpled behind a dumpster and let out even more of the volatile content in her aching stomach, even though it was empty. Having not eaten anything or having her dreadful date buy her even a measly salad for dinner before the club. Nothing but waters, all that should be in her when she was not in school, or on a date. Even then she never asked the men she dated to buy her anything, much less anything edible.

Coughing up the last of her of it all, she wiped her mouth clean though the taste remained and leaned her back to the ice cold dumpster. Undoubtedly dirty as all can be she did not care at the moment. Once her breathing settled to normal did he stand up shakily, eyes still closed from exhaustion and pain, did she call out her companions name as if she really expected him to really be out there.

No response.

"He did come out, didn't he? I don't know... I'm in so much pain, I just want to go home..."She started to cry, her tears feeling like icy rivets down her make-up, washing down her face and away her guilt or so she would like to believe. "I want to go home..."

She started to take a step foreword, small steps. That way there was less chance of her tripping and falling. She hugged herself in a futile attempt to keeping herself warm. With tears still streaming down her cheeks, she continued walking. She was ok till she lost step on the rock and lost her balance.

Her small shriek of surprise did nothing to keep her from crashing into the ground below, the concrete deciding to push back at the exact moment of contact. Scraping her knees and her left cheek. It left fresh torn skin ache in the cool midnight air and the tear mixed with chemic based make up made her cheek sting. The fall caused her hair to fall out of its tight bun that she had thought would accent her face, though she though was huge was actually shallow and gaudy as her cheekbones pushed out. Reaching down she grabbed her cotton, ripped and stained panties and pushed them back up her dirty thighs, a new tear was in her top and her skirt as if another man had gotten to have his way with her. The pain and surprise scared fresh and harder rivers of tears from her. She dragged herself away from where she tripped by only a few inches, when she lifted herself to her knees and then her shaky feet. Turning around to see the object of her accident.

She opened her eyes wide and rubbed the tears but aghast surprise from her eyes, forcing them to focus in the dingy and dimly lit alley way to see the shadowed lump. Only when they did, was she in store for more than a surprise than anyone would have asked for. She gasped widely for breathe that might not come before letting out a shrill and piercing hellish scream that was enough to pierce the midnight shroud and was heard through out the downtown district.

--

tbc..

--

A.N: I hope you all liked. I put some of my own innovative thinking into this. I wanted it to be as if you could see it before your eyes like a movie. I hope you will R & R, not that I am trying to be a Reviewer nut over it all. I just like the motivation to know that people enjoy my work.

Michael: Thank you Very much. I dedicated this fic to Laliath because I love her work. I love how she helps it relate to those who need to know a connection out there. I actually added a skit because I thought it went with the title. Besides, I like it a lot, I like the idea of adding those little tid-bits. -Lol-. I am glad it didn't confuse you to much. I wouldn't want to lose a reader because of a mishap of mine.

Dreamers of Dreams: I'm glad you were flattered. I loved your Fic. I have read it well over 4 times already. I make sure to make it a read when I am at school. By the way, no one is appreciate of their work. lol, I'm very surprising. I hope you have no problems with the tweaks and find it interesting. I love the comment of the green room as well and I love the name of your Fic, I am on caffeine high as well. -LOL- As well as some Ravioli. Thank you for the support.

Check back for the next Scene of "Life is but a Play in Prose,"


End file.
